Void Master
I was cast into the void by the Lord of Minecraft himself. I dare not say his name. Not#h cast me into the void 10,000 years ago. Not the void you know. Not the "Oh no I accidently dug too deep I need to respawn". Not that kind. My bodily flesh was torn from me, and all vestiges of mortal life were gone. I could not think. There was just pain. So much pain that, after just one second, I wished I was dead. Herobrine gave me as second chance. He rose me out of the void to destroy the one who cast me there. The void has strengthened me. I am thousands times more powerful. My doomsday device will cast all unevil ones into deep space. And the "Pure-Hearted One" who is said to defeat my master and me shall replace me in my deep, desolate prison. -Voidbringer's Speech of Arrival after saying he has come to destroy all minecraftians. Summoning I do not know for what reason or standing you would wish to summon the Lord of the Deep, Master of Shadows, only kinged to that of Herobrine himself. But, if you are brave (and stupid) enough to do so, this is how. Place down an emerald block. One emerald block. One whole thing. And not using those printer ripoff emeralds the villagers give you. They must be from an Extreme Hills biome. Once you have done that, throw a Diamond Pickaxe and a stack of TNT on top. Four pedestals will erupt from the corners. In one, place the Dragon Egg. In one, throw the Nether Star. In one, throw a Wither Skeleton Skull. And in one, throw a human head (Made by throwing a Zombie and Skeleton(0.5% drop)together). Once you have done that, run. A 5x5 hole will appear underneath the altar, going through bedrock. Slowly, a 3x1.5 disgruntled form will rise from the hole. It will then say it's opening speech and begin attacking you. Attacks Stage 1 In stage 1, the Void Master is orbited by four ghasts. These are Blue Ghasts and cannot be damaged. They also throw fireballs 3x as fast (each) and have 1% chance to fire a slow-moving Black Fireball. If you hit the Black Fireball at the Voidmaster, he will lose HP. 5 Black Fireballs and he recalls his beasts. Stage 2 In stage 2, he reverts to firing Creeper Heads at you at the rate the Blue Ghasts (combined) would fire fireballs. In this stage, your goal is to survive simply for a minute, after then he gets bored. Stage 3 In stage 3, he spawns a Witherdragon: an Enderdragon with 500 HP that fires wither skulls. He is riding it. Defeating the Witherdragon damages the Voidmaster. Stage 4 After beating Stage 3, he says this: You have fought well, you Minecraftian(s). However, you cannot hope to escape the wrath of the Void Master himself. I am simply a clone, sent to scout for the attack. I am reporting info back to him as we speak, and he is currently on his way. Prepare for the ultimate battle. He then waits five days, and then all... Void, I guess.... breaks lose. First, come the five witherdragons. Then come the 15 withers. And then 15 dragons. And then his clone, however, this time, it's only Form 1, and he says no opening speeches. And then 3 form 1ns. Then he comes. Final Stage You have done well. You have destroyed 5 of my clones. It took 10 minutes to make each. So far, all you have done is postponed doom. It is time. For vengeance, In this stage, a Witherdragon spawns every minute. Not to mention the storms, the 10x10 holes appearing on the ground, and the Voidmaster himself. He has 2 Guardian lasers following you that come out of his eyes. After 3 seconds of seeing you, you take three hearts from each eye. And then he waits 2 seconds. And does it again. Your goal? Hit him. He has 10000 HP. Good luck. Drops TBA; It's midnight. Category:Boss Mobs Category:Characters Category:Mobs Category:Entities